


Sontwi High school love story

by Starlight80



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Sonic Boom (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive boyfriend, Crossover, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Song Lyrics, Villain!Flash, crack ship, sonic is a dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight80/pseuds/Starlight80
Summary: Humans and creatures have been separated since the dawn of time. So what happens when a human discovers them and Team Sonic is commissioned to high school? Let's just say that things will never be the same.....





	Sontwi High school love story

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it Emilia. If you are a hater who is not Emilia, do not read.

Theme song: When can i see you again by Owl City  
When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again?  
When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again?  
When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again?  
Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you  
Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new  
Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine  
It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly  
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There's something in the air you can't deny  
It's been fun but now I've got to go  
Life it way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
I gotta know, 'til then,  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
I gotta know, when can I see you again?  
(When can I see you again?)  
Episode 1: Welcome to Canterlot high part 1  
On the coast area of Seaside Island, our story begins. Seaside is a wondrous island filled with different biomes and is home to several anthropomorphic animals. For years and years the island has mostly been a peaceful state of mind, but every so often it gets attacked by the henious Dr. Ivo Eggman, a scientist who plans global conquest with his work. But every time, he's stopped by the one and only heroes of the island, a group known as team Sonic. When they aren't having fun or hanging out, they're stopping the plans of Eggman in his evil angenda. The group is led by Sonic, a hedgehog with super speed, and consists of Tails, a flying fox, Amy Rose, a hammer weilding hedgehog, Knuckles, a strong ecidna, Sticks, a badger with insane paranoia, and Shadow, a rival of Sonic's who joined recently. They look for adventure each day, hoping that they will come on top once again.  
But one day everything changed.....

It came out of nowhere. He was just cruising around. A human known as Dr. Hooves was scouting the atlantic searching for a rare earth metal in the sea. He had been in a moterboat for a few weeks, not really hitting anything. He thought he was never find land....until he hit it. With a loud "BONK!" he realized he was on shore. "That's funny" he thought. "I didn't think there was an island here".  
He quickly got out and brought a camera. If he couldn't bring back a metal he could bring back photos of an island no one knew existed. He started walking along the beach, looking to take a photo of a shell or the trees.....and then he saw them. 'gasp'  
Six differing figures all fighting against a giant enemy crab. It was mesmerizing, if not for the fact that the figures were three hedgehogs, one ecidna, a young fox, and a badger.  
"This...cannot be possible! It thought these kinds of creatures were gone! Extinct! Ever since-" The scientist remembered a story from his childhood, where anthropomorphic animals called creatures were exiled and sentenced off of the mainland after the two kinds couldn't find kinship. A wave of panic washed over him, fearing they would kill him if they saw him. Instead he lied low, and took a few clear pictures of the fight.  
He fled back to the boat, and raced to the mainland with his findings.

After a week of boating, the doctor returned with his photos of the fight, claiming he had seen what was once impossible. At first everyone called him insane, but once the mayor had seen the photos, he offered to call in the doctor for an emergency town meeting. The board had to do something about this, since it was said in the past that the exiled creatures were killed off, but looking at it now, if creatures survived, they had to make some kind of peace with them. In the town hall, the mayor voiced his concerns of the animals of the island.  
"We must strike first! Any and all attacks are sure to be done by them!"  
"But they didn't see me" Doctor Hooves cried. "I think we should just let all this go before anyone gets hurt."  
"And we will get hurt if we don't take action! These creatures have abilities beyond man! If we don't attack, they have the upper paw and we're all dead!"  
"Listen to yourself!" Yelled one of the judges, "Do you think we want to start a war with a species we don't care about?"  
"Now I say-"  
The arguments went back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Until finally, a principle with rainbow hair raised her hand.  
"Yes Celestia?"  
"I have a proposal of my own"

Three week after, the humans were forced to get in touch with the creatures, with it being a secret from the towns of both parties. Until eventually, a tube was constructed and a letter was sent.  
Going back to team Sonic, they were all at Tails' house talking with one another about some recent events.  
"Guys, haven't you noticed that ever since last week Eggman hasn't attacked once?" Amy commented.  
"Yeah" Tails replied as he was fiddling with an invention. "Kind of strange huh?"  
"Look on the bright side" Knuckles told them. "We have some peace! We can finally relax without him bothering us"  
"Yeah, but it's funny. Don't you think some kind of attack is coming?"  
Everyone turned to see Sonic drinking a smoothie, looking exasperated.  
"Sonic" Tails replied "It's fine. If he had some big plan we would have known by now."  
"Well you don't know. What do you think Shadow?"  
Shadow hummed. "I think whatever he's doing he doesn't want us to know. All I care is that we stop him"  
Sonic smiled. "See, he agrees with me!"  
"You two have done so well on getting along ever since Shadow joined. Is there something i don't know going on here?"  
"Amy, we're just trying not to start a war. Don't try and get suspicious on me here."  
Suddenly a knock at the door was heard. Knuckles opening it revealed Sticks holding a letter.  
"Guys, someone left this at my house!"  
"Yeah, the mailman. It's a letter?"  
Sticks sniffled the envelope, thinking it was some kind of poison. "I don't know. Letter, paper folded over itself? What's it hiding, what's it hide-"Before she could finished Amy swiped the letter away from her and opened it.  
"'gasp' Guys, this is a letter from the mainland!"  
"The mainland? The world of the humans?"  
"It's not a world Knuckles, it's a continent. And it's a place we prefer not to go to."  
"Well let me see then!" Knuckles shouted before taking the paper away from Amy, realizing as such-"Oh wait, i can't read".  
"Give me that!" Sonic yelled back before snatching the same paper away. "'Dear Team Sonic, as you may know your island has recently been rediscovered and we have been in contact with your government."  
Shadow blinked. "So, the humans have known for quite some time? The only human we've even truly known is Eggman!"  
"'We do not wish to create conflict so we believe that the first step to peace is to let you into our society. So, with our new sea tunnel constructed and our contact made, we believe it is necessary to welcome the first creatures to step onto the mainland in years into Canterlot high school. There, we will be able to keep a careful eye on you without being harmful. Please accept our invitation to join us, or stay where you are, signed Principle Celestia.'"  
A sudden cold chill filled the air. The wording of the letter combined with the prospect of school had a series of blank stares at each other.  
"High school eh? Sounds interesting" Shadow muttered.  
Sonic turned the paper over to find more writing. "'P.S, you must be at the school at 10:00 on Monday for your entrance ceremony, where our tour guide Sunset Shimmer will help you out.'"  
"Sonic, are we sure we want to do this?"  
The group turned to find it was Sticks who said it, of course.  
"I don't trust the education system! Who knows what could be there! Maybe all the students are aliens that want to abduct our brains! And they use so many machines these days, who knows what could go on with that!"  
"Sticks, are you afraid to go to school?" Amy said smugly.  
"Afraid? What, no! Of course not!" Stick attempted to defend herself before it fell through. "A little"  
"Sticks, there's nothing to be afraid of. It's just a school"  
"Look at us Amy. We're wild animals. I'm a feral badger! I'll embarrass myself in a school filled with people who want to see me fail!"  
"Ah, who cares what they think Sticks. The people who go to high school usually just have their own personal baggage they need to deal with."  
"Yeah, and if any does say anything bad about you, i'll give them a good smacking!"  
Amy raised her hand. "No smackings. All you have to do is not listen to them Sticks. And becides, we might make some new friends!"  
Sticks gave a hard wince. "I....don't know"  
"Come on, you can do this" Amy said holding Sticks by her hand. The badger just had to give in at this point.  
"Okay, i'll do it."  
"But how can we know where the school is on the mainland" Shadow said, voicing his concern.  
"There's an address on the back. We should know from there" Tails replied  
"So, we're all in?"  
As everyone else agreed, Sonic gave a hard thought. "High school can't be that hard, right?" Finally he spoke. "Yeah, i'm in"  
"Great!" Amy squealed. "We need to go back to school shopping! I'm talking books, pens, pencils, clothes, etc!" The pink haired hedgehog then ran out the door with her bag in tow.  
As the rest left, Sonic thought about the previous idea-"High school can't be that hard, right?....Right?"

Darkness.  
The dream world was doused in the darkness.  
She had no idea what was going on, was this a nightmare? A curse? A fever dream?  
She couldn't care. All she cared was that she would wake up in time for school.  
As she tossed and turned in her sleep, her moans began to release.  
"No.....no it can't be.....it can't be!"  
"TWILIGHT!"  
The purple haired teen awoke with a start. She had just been stumbling through a void, now she was forced back into consciousness.  
The void had turned into her bedroom, the inky darkness her bed.  
Everything was fine. She didn't oversleep, everything was still there, Spike was at the foot of her bed, everything was fine.  
Everything was fine.  
"But who could have screamed my name?" Twilight thought as she put on glasses.  
"Wake up Twi, it's us!"  
Her friends. They were at the door. She rushed to open it.  
"Sorry guys! I don't know why i slept like that."  
"It's okay Twilight" Said Sunset. "We were supposed to go shopping, remember?"  
"Oh, that. I completely forgot."  
"No worry. Just get dressed and meet us at the shop, alight?"  
"Kay, i'll be there in a minute." And she rushed to get some clothes"  
"By the way Twilight, did you know we have SIX new students at Canterlot high?"  
Twilight paused. "Six new students? Who?"  
The others winced. How could they tell her?  
"Well Twi...."Fluttershy stepped up to the track. "The new students are...creatures"  
Twilight almost felt like she could die at that wording. "But...i thought that-"  
"We thought wrong darling." Rarity spoke. "We thought wrong"  
Sunset turned to her purple-skinned friend. "They're coming in on Monday. I'm sure everything's going to be alright."  
Twilight, who was now completely dressed in a uniform, and in spite of the positivity that everything would be okay, was still unsure.  
Was this a sign of great hope, or a sign of dispair?  
We may never know she thought, we may never know.


End file.
